An in-vehicle imaging device is adapted to image a photographic subject such as a road by imaging means loaded on a vehicle, process an imaged image, recognize a desired object and display it for a driver and others. As a technique related to this, Patent Literature 1 discloses that it aims to “accurately detect road markings such as a lane mark even in a case where an irradiated state of the road is partially made different” and “to perform a white balance process of extracting a region that is approximate thereto in color feature amount and correcting each piece of pixel data in the extracted region so as to reduce a degree of divergence in level between color components, in accordance with the balance in level between the color components of the pixel data in the extracted region”.